


Lance's Guide to Skincare

by Vitaminplance



Series: Growing Rose [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Plance Family, flirtyrobot, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitaminplance/pseuds/Vitaminplance
Summary: During Lance's day off he teaches Rose all about the perfect skincare routine.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Growing Rose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582243
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Lance's Guide to Skincare

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> ¡Ay, Dios mío! = Oh my god!  
> cariño = sweetheart  
> De nada mi mija = You're welcome my dear.

Slivers of sunlight escaped through the blinds and rested upon Lance's sleeping face. As the sun rose, the slivers of light become brighter and with Lance being such a light sleeper, it was enough to wake him. He grunted in grogginess and felt about for a slim figure that was supposed to be by his side. The disappointing realization creeps into his sleepy head that Pidge is at work already. Lance slowly got up to get ready for his day off and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. Bright red color symbols display the time to be 7:35 a.m. He trudged his feet over to the bathroom.

Little feet are pattering away on the wooden floors. The feet are making their way to Lance and Pidge's bedroom. The owner of the feet rub their tired eyes and arrive to the desired destination. 

"Good morning daddy." Rose yawns.

Lance moderately scared by the voice, jumps a bit and hastily turns around to his daughter. 

"¡Ay, Dios mío! Rose you gave your old man a scare!" Lance dramatically exclaimed.

"You aren't old, you don't even have white hair like Uncle Shiro." 

Lance stifled a snicker and imagined Shiro's response to that statement. He then gently grabbed Rose to place her on the bathroom counter, so that he could finish up his routine. 

"Daddy why do you do all of this in the morning?" Rose asked, picking up his moisturizer. 

With a toothbrush still in his mouth he answered "Because doing this routine makes daddy look even better than he already does."

"It looks kinda fun, may I try it with you?" she asked, big hazel eyes filled with curiosity. 

Lance was hit with a wave of nostalgia of when he first asked to join his older sister Veronica in her routine. He was around the same age as Rose and was fascinated by the tedious skincare routine Veronica performed every morning. 

"Of course you can do it with me cariño!" He spit out the rest of the foamy toothpaste and wiped his mouth on a towel. "First thing we got to do is put all this hair back."

Rose was born with a full head of dark brown hair. As the years went by it got thicker and harder to manage. Many hair ties have lost their lives to her hair. Lance brushed her hair and began to put it in a ponytail, with naive hope that the hair tie would persevere. Alas, her thick locks had other plans and in him trying to wrap the hair tie around her hair twice, he sealed the fate of the poor tie. 

"Sorry daddy." Rose said with a frown.

"It's not your fault Rose, no need to apologize." 

He grabbed another hair tie and this time successfully tamed the hair beast.

"Alrighty, step one of the perfect skincare routine starts with washing the face!" Lance enthusiastically proclaimed.

With just as much enthusiasm, Rose gave a cheer and a thumbs up. Lance chose Cetaphil cleanser, knowing it would be mild enough not to irritate her delicate skin. He took out a baby blue washcloth and a forest green washcloth and wetted them under the sink faucet.

"Okay Rose this is where you have to pay attention. Im going to wet my face first, then put some of the face wash on the washcloth." 

He performed what he described and nodded his head at Rose to see if she could repeat his actions. She started to copy exactly what Lance had done, but when she got to where the face wash had to make contact with her skin, her face scrunched up in displeasure.

"Why is it so slimy and cold? Is it supposed to be like this or did I do something wrong?"

Lance chuckled "Yes, it is supposed to feel like that and the more you rub it in the less cold it gets."

Trusting her dad with every fiber of her being, she continued with rubbing it into her skin.

"You're right, it does get warmer!" Rose turned to look at Lance "What do I do now?"

"Now you use the other side of that washcloth and gently wipe your face wash off. You have to keep rinsing off the washcloth though, so it doesn't build up with the face wash." he explained.

She did as she was told and successfully performed the first step of Lance's guide to skincare. Over the next ten minutes, he taught her about moisturizer and other skincare steps that he took every morning for most of his life. Soon they were done with the lesson and had clean, glowing faces to prove it.

"Gracias for teaching me daddy." Rose said as Lance got her down from the counter.

"De nada mi mija, we could do this every morning if you like."

"I would love that!" she jumped up and down in excitement.

A stomach grumbling could be heard and Rose promptly asked what they were going to have for breakfast. 

"Does an omelet and toast sound good to you?" Lance asked while he walked out of the bathroom, hand in hand with Rose.

"That's fine. What do you think mommy had for breakfast?"

Lance had a feeling that Pidge skipped over breakfast this morning, knowing that she didn't feel that breakfast was important in the first place.

"How about we go visit her at work and bring her some breakfast?" Lance said as they entered the kitchen.

"Okay! When we get there though, I'm having a talk with mommy to remind her of how good breakfast is and how she should eat it more."

"That sounds like a plan kiddo." 

~

Pidge finished up a coding task that the Garrison needed her to complete when Lance and Rose walked into her lab. She noticed that Lance was carrying a tupperware and a steaming mug of something. 

"Hello my gorgeous wife, we have brought gifts for you!" Lance proudly stated.

"Oh have you?" Pidge said taking the stuff out of his hands and greeting Rose with a forehead kiss. 

She took a careful sip from the mug and tasted the Cuban coffee she had grown fond of over the years. Pidge then opened the tupperware and found a fluffy omelet with toast just how she liked it. 

"Thank you so much! I was starting to get hungry." Pidge thanked with a grateful smile. 

"Mommy guess what!"

"What?" Pidge playfully inquired.

"Daddy taught me how to take care of my face! I know a whole routine for it." A confidence similar to her father radianted off of Rose.

"Oh boy, now we have two people that will hog up the bathrooms in the mornings. Although, I am proud of you for learning something today." Pidge said, fearing the days to come. She might just go to Hunk's bathroom in his house at this point.

"A skincare routine is very important Pidge, maybe you could join us one day." Lance looked with hopeful eyes at Pidge.

"Maybe one time, but don't expect it to happen."

"Well, I regretfully inform you that we have to leave so, that we can stop distracting you from your work." Lance said, already upset that he will have to leave his Katie's side.

"Also because we have a pedicure appointment to get to!" Rose cheered.

"Have fun you guys and thanks again for the breakfast." Pidge gave her Rose a hug and her Lance a brief kiss.

They walked out of the lab and Pidge missed their warm presence as soon as they were gone.

She couldn't wait to get back home.

~

As soon as Pidge got home she was bombarded by Rose showing her a powerpoint her and Lance made about the importance of breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as Pidge got home she was bombarded by Rose showing her a powerpoint her and Lance made about the importance of breakfast.


End file.
